


Some Kind of Revolution

by aragingquiet



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aragingquiet/pseuds/aragingquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod discovers the information age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and was written in about 15 minutes at two in the morning.

In retrospect, trusting Ichabod with her laptop may not have been the brightest of ideas. She thought he had caught on to the concept rather quickly, but was rapidly reconsidering, given the muffled exclamations issuing from her living room.

"Abbie!"

She shuffled out into the living room, righting her twisted sleep shorts as she went. It was too damn early for this shit.

Ichabod was on her couch, laptop balanced on his knees. The glare of the screen in the early morning darkness was harsh against her eyes.

"What." she said flatly.

"Abbie, did you know about this website, wee-key-pedia? It’s an online repository of knowledge, run by the masses. This is extraordinary!"

"You woke me up at the asscrack of dawn to tell me about Wikipedia?!" Abbie’s fingers tightened on the worn fabric of the couch.

"Yes?" he ventured, sounding slightly more subdued. He turned to look her full in the face. "Isn’t it astounding? People have compiled this, for free!"

She let out a noise somehow equally reminiscent of a teakettle and an angry cat.

"I-I just. No. No. Bad." She gestured sharply in emphasis, turned and stomped her way back to her bedroom, clicking the door shut before thinking better of it, reopening the door, glaring in Ichabod’s general direction and then slamming it shut.


End file.
